Cant be Separated
by Sayaka Matou
Summary: Jean menyukai Mikasa tapi Mikasa belum menyadarinya. Apa yang akan terjadi dengan mereka berdua? That'll be revealed on this fic .


Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama

Can't be Separated © Sayaka Matou

Pairing: Jean Kirschtein/**Mikasa Ackerman**

Warning : Multi-chapter, OOC maybe, typo, gaje, gakngertidehpokonya dkk dkk

ENJOY!

[JEAN POV]

Namaku Jean Kirschtein. Teman-temanku memanggilku Jean. Aku berkebangsaan Perancis, berdarah Jerman. Aku sekarang kelas 3 SMA dan akan segera melakukan ujian masuk universitas. Dan kelihatannya, ujianku besok akan berjalan lancar. Dan lagi, aku menyukai seorang gadis di kelasku, namanya Mikasa Ackerman. Dia sangat cantik dan tentu saja, ranking satu di kelas.

Mereka bilang, aku paling bandel di kelas. Tapi sebenarnya tidak, kok. Hanya saja sangat sulit untuk mengontrol emosiku. Apalagi jika sudah berurusan dengan si anak ingusan; Eren Jaeger. Dia sangat menyebalkan. Dia itu saudaranya Mikasa, dan tinggal satu atap. Aku iri dengannya.

Aku dan Marco.

Kami sudah berteman sejak taman kanak-kanak. Dan sampai sekarang kami masih sedekat ini. Bahkan duduk satu meja.

"Jean, kau belum mengerjakan PRmu?" Tanyanya dengan nada yang lembut.

Aku tidak memerhatikannya. Aku sibuk dengan pemandangan yang benar-benar mengalihkan duniaku.

"Jean?" Marco masih memanggilku.

Sampai pada saat itu, Hanji-sensei menghampiriku. Dan menjewer telingaku.

"Apa yang kau perhatian, Kirschtein? Jawab soal nomor 4, itu... kalau kau mengerjakan." Ujar Hanji-sensei mengetuk mejaku beberapa kali.

"A-ah iya. Baiklah." Kataku sambil membalikkan halaman buku.

Tapi apa yang terjadi..

"KAU BELUM MENGERJAKAN PRMU, KIRSCHTEIN?!"

"U-uh.." Aku mengangguk pelan.

Hanji-sensei lalu menyuruhku berdiri di koridor. Berdiri dengan satu kaki dan kedua tangan memegang telinga.

Seperti anak SD saja.

Hanji-sensei masuk kembali ke dalam kelas. Aku bisa mendengar suaranya walaupun samar-samar.

Koridor ini sangat sepi; pikirku. Tidak ada satupun siswa yang berjalan-jalan, apalagi siswa kelas 3. Sudah pasti mereka sibuk dengan pelajaran masing-masing.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian,terdengar suara seseorang membuka pintu, nampaknya dia akan menemaniku berdiri disini.

Tanpa disangka-sangka. Siswi ranking satu di kelas.

_MIKASA?_ Aku kaget. Bagaimana bisa siswa terpintar di kelas tidak mengerjakan PR Bahasa Inggrisnya?

Aku mencoba untuk tetap _cool _di depannya, padhal sebenarnya aku gugup, grogi. Perasaan macam-macam merasuki pikiranku. Membuatku merasa canggung. Seperti anak kecil yang tidak bisa apa-apa.

Bayangkan saja! Gadis yang kau sukai berdiri persis di sampingmu, melakukan hal yang sama bersamamu.

Hanya berdua saja. Di tempat yang saat ini tidak dilewati secuilpun manusia.

"...A-ah.." Aku menghela nafas.

Mikasa diam. Dia memang agak cuek dengan semua anak di kelas, tapi tidak pada seorang Eren Jaeger.

"Mi-Mikasa..." Aku memanggil namanya. Sesaat aku kehilangan keseimbangan. Tapi akhirnya aku mendapatkannya kembali.

Gadis bersyal merah itu melemparkan pandangannya padaku. Aku bisa membaca wajahnya, seolah bertanya 'kenapa' dengan nada sinis.

"Bagaimana bisa kau bisa berada di koridor juga? Kau tidak mengerjakan PRmu?" Tanyaku.

"... Aku sibuk, tidak ada waktu, lelah. Siang aku ekskul, malam harinya Aku, Eren dan keluarganya pergi mengunjungi rumah paman Keith. Lalu aku tertidur di sana sampai jam 3 pagi. Setelah itu aku pulang ke rumah sendirian. Paginya aku langsung kemari."

"Oh.." aku hanya bisa mengeluarkan oh saja.

Setelah itu kami berdua tidak mengobrol lagi. Aku tahu Mikasa tidak akan menanyakanku.

Cukup tahu.

Setengah jam berlalu. Saatnya istirahat makan siang. Aku lega bisa lepas dari hukuman yang membuat kakiku sangat pegal.

Aku menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Mikasa sudah bersama dengan Eren lagi. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi aku melihat Eren mengelus rambut Mikasa sekali. Itu membuatku... panas.

"Ah Jean, mau ikut ke kantin?" Berthold dan Reiner mengajakku ke kantin.

Aku menggeleng tidak mau. Lalu si ranking 2 dan 3 berlalu.

-w-

Jam 5.30 AM .

Badanku terasa berat sekali. Aku kehilangan semangatku untuk ke sekolah hari in. Aku tidak tahu sampai jam berapa semalam aku bermain xbox di kamarku.

Aku membuka jendela.

Hujan di pagi hari.

_Menyebalkan!_ Batinku. Hal ini tentu saja semakin membuatku malas untuk beranjak turun ke lantai bawah rumahku untuk mandi sekalipun.

Tapi..

"Jean! Ayo turun!" Ibuku memanggilku. Dengan piyama yang masih melekat di badanku, dengan malasnya aku menuruni tangga, mengambil handuk dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

Demi titan yang gak bisa berenti makan manusia! Tidak ada air panas! Jeritku. Aku hanya mencuci wajahku, sikat gigi lalu keluar dari kamar mandi. Aku tidak suka dingin.

Aku kembali ke kamarku untuk berganti baju lalu bergegas ke sekolah. Walaupun aku tidak suka hari ini, Kamis dingin yang hujan di pagi hari dan Matematika.

"Maa, aku berangkat!" Ucapku setelah membuka payung dan berjalan kaki menuju halte bis.

Di halte bis.. sangat ramai. Sambil menunggu bis datang, aku mengabiskan rotiku sambil membaca komik.. BL? Bukan. Tapi Naruto.

Hujan belum reda juga. Aku lelah menunggu bis lama-lama ditengah keramaian halte bis dan hujan.

"Tumben sekali, jam segini halte sudah ramai. Pasti orang-orang ini sangat sibuk." Kataku lirih lalu memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki. Aku mengintip arloji, masih pukul 6.00 AM. Kelas dimulai pukul 7.30.

Masih cukup waktu. Semoga guru matematikaku bisa diajak kompromi misalnya aku telat. Hanya ini satu-satunya alasanku.

CPROTT!

"Cih! Brengsek!" Sebuah mobil melaju kencang di genangan air dan genangan air itu melompat ke arahku. Lantas aku kesal sekali. Celanaku kotor dari lutut sampai mata kaki. Kini aku merasa seperti anak SMA yang sangat bodoh.

._.v

Akhirnya aku sampai di sekolah setelah lama berjalan kaki. Arloji dan jam sekolah menunjukkan pukul 7.15. Syukurlah aku tidak terlambat. Tapi insiden mobil itu membuatku malu berat di depan teman kelasku. Terutama... Mikasa.

Dia diam, bertompang dagu. Tapi aku tahu wajahnya mengatakan 'masih ada saja orang bodoh di dunia ini. Dunia ini memang kejam, ya.' .

Aku langsung melangkah menuju kursiku, di sebelah Marco. Meletakkan kepalaku di meja. Hal itu membuatku semakin malas dan muak.

"Je-jean.." Marco memanggilku.

"Hah?" Hanya itu yang bisa kukeluarkan dari mulutku.

"Itu... Kau sebaiknya ke ruang BK dan berganti celana." Marco menunjuk ke celanaku yang basah.

"Haa.." Aku menghela nafas. Memalingkan wajahku dari si ranking 7. "Aku lelah, Marco."

"Jean... Anu..." Marco memanggilku lagi.

Aku tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan dari yang berambut hitam di sebelahku itu tapi Marco memanggilku berkali-kali. Membuatku kesal.

Aku terlalu lelah tapi

"Jean.."

"APA LAGI..."

Mikasa.

"...sih?" Mikasa berdiri di depan mejaku. Membawa sehelai handuk kecil. Sentak aku mengangkat kepalaku. Jantungku berdegup cepat sekali. Wanita itu berada persis di hadapanku.

"Pakai ini. Untuk mengeringkan rambutmu." Katanya.

"Ah-u-uh.. Terimakasih, Mikasa. Tapi kau tidak perlu repot." Lekas aku mengeringkan rambutku dengan handuk pemberian Mikasa. Entah kenapa handuk ini rasanya hangat. Padahal cuaca hari ini dingin dan hujan tidak reda sama sekali.

"Jangan salah paham, Jean." Mikasa mengatakan sesuatu.

_Eh?_

"Aku memberikan itu bukan karena aku tertarik padamu atau semacamnya. Tapi, aku tidak ingin melihat murid-murid disini sakit... Dan menjadi pemalas." Ujarnya. Setelah mengatakan itu, Mikasa langsung kembali lagi ke kursinya.

"Dan satu lagi, segeralah ke BK untuk mengganti seragammu yang basah. Jangan sampai sakit."

Aku hanya bisa melongo. Kemungkinan ini Mikasa

Peduli? Tapi, demi apa?!

Rupa-rupanya hari ini MENDADAK tidak ada pelajaran sampai 3 hari; turnamen olahraga dan Festival Sekolah di hari kelima.

Ketua kelas, Reiner Braun mengumumkan olahraga apa saja yang akan dilombakan untuk dua hari kedepan dan siapa saja yang akan ikut serta:

Hari Pertama:

1. Futsal

2. Basket

Hari Kedua:

1. Lompat Galah

2. Estafet

Tidak semua anak bisa mengikuti lomba yang akan dipertandingkan, hanya 20 anak terpilih dan sisanya menjadi suporter.

Selanjutnya kami membahas tentang Festival Sekolah dalam rangka hari jadi sekolah kami yang akan dirayakan sehari setelah pertandingan olahraga. Reiner menjelaskan apa apa saja yang dibutuhkan untuk menghias kelas supaya tampak lebih indah. Kami sekelas akan membuka stand makanan.

"Ada pertanyaan?" Tanya Reiner yang berdiri di depan papan tulis.

Semua siswa menggeleng.

"Oke kalau tidak ada. Kalian boleh pulang sekarang.

"Mi-Mikasa!" Aku menghampirinya yang berjalan menuju sisi luar sekolah.

Dia berbalik menatapku.

"Ini. Aku kembalikan saputanganmu. Terima kasih."

Gadis itu mengangguk tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Dan hujan turun lagi.

Lantas aku menarik tangannya dan mengajaknya berteduh. Sedingin apapun dirinya, sedingin apapun cuaca hari ini. Aku tetap ingin melindunginya.

CH. 1 ENDS.

**-TBC-**

**Chapter 1 uyeee :3**

**Maaf kalo agak gak bikin seneng + kependekan.**

**Saya-chan masih berusaha buat bikin fic ini lebih bagus lagi.**

**Tunggu chap selanjutnya! ^^**

**RnR yooo! (9*^*)9**


End file.
